yrtchroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuna Naimah
Yumi Beaumia ''or Angel'' is a half Cetra half human young woman; History Post-Pilgrimage Aeonic Transformation The Future Etymology Personality Pre-pilgrimage The Future Appearance and Style Pre Pilgrimage Post Pilgrimage The Future Weapons ]]After her first Pilgrimage Angel could no longer use her Aeons and didn't want to be defenseless so she taught herself how to fight. Its unknown how or where Angel got her guns from but she had the ability to summon them at will - she never actually carried them on her. Angel named the guns Aphrodite and Adonisandwouldoftenfillthegun with spells or potiens rather than actual bullets - Angel still had a pasifitic stance. During her pilgrimage Angel had gathered various Aeons and had become very close to them during this time; after the pilgrimage Angel was able to put her memories of them into spheres and could summon them at will. Valefor Valefor.jpg tumblr_lm2q8szES11qd3gf0o1_400.jpg tumblr_lp2z4pES8F1qkee08.jpg tumblr_lz8udfKqhS1rok2uoo1_500.jpg ' Valefor's Fayth, a young girl, is located in the temple of Besaid. This aerial Aeon easily dodges many attacks from the ground. Valefor's regular attack is a quick, snatching motion, which is enhanced by the Aeon's high Accuracy. Valefor has the unique ability ''Sonic Wings. Valefor's unique attack sends a shockwave at one enemy, inflicting damage and delaying the enemy's next turn. Because of the delay effect and short recovery time, you can often hit enemies repeatedly with Sonic Wings with little or no retaliation. Angel was very close to Valefor; she was a gentle Aeon and Angel would often ride on her back to fly somewhere. 'Ifrit IfritFX&X-2.jpg FFX_Meteor_Strike_EA.png Ifrit_FFX_Render.png tumblr_luzskaJUfL1qayo8do3_250.jpg tumblr_lv8lj5ErRN1qg1vyno1_500.jpg tumblr_lxs5aw7IeI1r3xhljo3_250.gif tumblr_lyfmez8ONO1qfwde8o3_250.gif ' Ifrit is an Aeon obtained in Kilika Temple. His unique ability is called "Meteor Strike", in which he conjures a ball of fiery rock and punches it towards the enemy, which penetrates the Protect spell. Ifrit's Overdrive is Hellfire, where he bathes the enemy party in a ball of rising flame and then throws a chunk of earth at them, causing Fire damage. When summoned Ifrit was a rather gentle Aeon towards Angel, she would reward him with 'treats' (like buscuits or chocolate) so Angel's Ifrit was rather fatter than other Summoner's but this did not effect his strength in anyway it just made him so much more attached to his Summoner. 'Ixion 180px-FFX Ixion.jpg Ixion.jpg tumblr_luf3mfjcs71qd4vkbo7_1280.jpg tumblr_lxwpc2wDgh1r4znf6o1_400.png ' Ixion is the Lightning-elemental Aeon obtained at in the Djose Temple. Resembling a Unicorn, his high defense and magic defense attributes will tend to be quite useful in boss battles. Ixion's special move is Aerospark, where it will fire razor-sharp discs that collide with a single enemy, causing non-elemental damage. The attack also negates certain special magical effects such as Protect, Shell, Reflect, and Haste. Angel had nicknames Ixion 'Ixxy' and would treat him very much like a horse, often Summoning him and feeding him things like Carrots etc. Angel had been known to Summon Ixion and ride on his back, even though Angel was scared of horses she loved her Summon and never minded riding on him. 'Shiva Ff10-shiva.jpg ' The Aeon Shiva is obtained after Angel visited the Fayth in the Macalania Temple. Shiva's Fayth appears as a {C Macalanian priestess. Shiva possesses the highest initial Agility and Evasion of her counterparts. Shiva's new attack is called Heavenly Strike, and does ice damage and delays the enemy's turn. Though she starts out knowing only ice magic, she can be taught any ability provided the player has enough items. Ice magic heals her. Shiva is the most human looking Aeon Angel possessed and for this she felt slightly cruel summoning her, none the less Shiva was one of Angel's favourite Aeons, Shiva never spoke to any members of the party but she and Angel always seemed to understand eachother and Angel would comment on things she was thinking. '''Bahamut Bahamut.jpg Bahamut sleeps in Bevelle Temple where Summoners can obtain him on their Pilgrimage. His special attack is {C Impulse, a non-elemental attack which causes moderate damage to all enemies, and his Overdrive is Mega Flare. Bahamut is the most powerful Aeon, as well as one of the few that can exceed the 9,999 damage limit from the first obtaining him. His Fayth form is of a young boy. Bahamut was Angel's first Aeon so she therefore had a great connection to him; Angel always thought of Bahamut as a child because of his Fayth and did have some motherly instics towards him. Solaris Gold dragon-1.jpg ''' Solaris is a hidden Summon that exists deep underneath the Calm Lands. Solaris is able to emit light ray {C attacks that can decimate an enemy, but by doing these attacks energy is drawn from the Summoner so it was only used by Angel during her fight with Sin. Solaris is an Aeon that is unknown by other Summoners so Angel was the only Summoner to have used him; his fayth is unknown as is how he came to reside in the Calm Lands rather than a Temple. Powers '''Cetra Abilities Angel's abilities come from her Cetra blood; from this she can hear the voices of those who have passed and also the words of the planet - she can also at times read minds. During her Pilgrimage Angel was unable to control these voices that she heard so they started to drive her insane; she took medication to stop these, unknown to everyone else after a little less than a year Angel stopped taking these, able to control the power herself, she could even converse with the planet when alone. She also has an almost unlimited ability to learn and control any type of spell or magic. Element Light White Magic Angel spent her childhood practicing white magic; Angel both knew every healing spell that existed and would also experient with new spells and healing magic. Angel could heal every injury that she encountered (without anyone else being harmed in the proccess like with other healing magic), she had before healed Genesis's broken bones, but people like Baralai would often not let him heal her. Black Magic Angel used Black Magic more after her pilgrimage, she loved water the most and would use Black Magic often in conjuction with weapons. Although Angel wasn't the most skilled Black Mage in the world she was still very talented at using it and would think of imaginative ways to use it. Status Magic Angel didn't always use Status magic that much, as she always had the urge to heal it. She would sometimes use Haste though, even just at doing normal tasks at home to give herself a little boost. Relationships Rikku Jane Lovegood Angel had met Rikku shortly before her pilgrimage; she'd found her passed out in Bevelle Temple and decided to look after her. Rikku was the first person that Angel had met from outside of the Temple and the first person to become her friend, although she was hesistant and scared of their friendship at first she was amazed by all the stories Rikku told her, Angel would sit for hours and listen to anything that Rikku had to say. Angel was very concerned for Rikku, she would make potions for her to make sure she was healthy and would steal as much food and clothing for her as she could. During the time Rikku was with Angel the Monks left Angel completely alone (as a sort of thank you for giving up her life to defeat Sin), so Rikku was never really aware of Angel's abuse. Although, Angel and Rikku did argue often about Angel becoming a gaurdian; as an Al Bhed Rikku was opposed to her giving up her life, but Angel was adamant (occasionally while arguing she would let slip about some of the abuse) and she was finally able to convince Rikku to become her guardian. Angel was still pretty reserved at the beginning of the pilgrimage but Rikku and Tifa made her blossom and become a whole different person; Angel became much more open and often joked about Rikku being her girlfriend. However, at the end of Angel's pilgrimage she once again reverted back to her withdrawn self and returned to Bevelle Temple, however she missed her friends terribly. When Tifa came to get her back she never wanted to leave the girls again. Rikku was always able to get Angel to open up and feel relaxed; Angel felt eternally grateful to Rikku and always felt she should do everything in her power to keep her safe; Angel hated anyone that did any harm to Rikku and would do anything to protect her. Angel wrote a letter to Rikku before her death, (along with Tifa's) it was the longest she'd written. Tifa Lockhart Angel had met Tifa shortly before her pilgrimage began; she had been waiting outside Bevelle Temple and had immeditatly asked to be Angel's guardian. Angel accepted immediatly and never looked back. Angel adored Tifa's optimism and loved their time together; she thought of Tifa as like the elder sister she never had and would turn to her whenever she felt sad or needed guidance, but she was also her bestfriend and the two were always joking and laughing. Baralai Matthew Lennox Gippal Rolling Genesis Rhapsodos Angel loved Genesis as a big brother; as a child the two had met reoccuringly and Genesis protected her both physically and emotionally. Angel finally learnt life skills from Genesis, like reading, writing and really social skills and the ability to trust. Angel met Genesis at the age of thirteen after he had left her for almost two years; Angel was quite angry at him at the time and when he left again she made herself believe she had just made Genesis up. When she met him again a part of Angel was always scared of Genesis because he knew so much about her that she wanted more than anything to forget; Angel was scared he would tell others about her abuse and she found her fear and anxiety was released by teasing Genesis alot. Angel was at the end of the day very kind towards Genesis; she always gave him forgiveness, especially for his acts at Banora, and the only time she would yell at him was when she thought he needed sense smacked into him. Angel always felt that she needed Genesis guidence and felt sorry and guilty when he felt neglected or lonely. When Genesis was frozen for a year after Ange's pilgrimage Angel thought it was all her fault; she thought it was her fault for living and thought she needed to redeme for her actions - which is why she went back to a Temple, a place she was terrified of. Sephiroth Cresent Angel did once have quite a lot of respect for Sephiroth, when he was a SOLDIER Angel admired his strength and determination; Angel would read magazines about the 3 First Class SOLDIERS (Angeal, Sephiroth and Genesis) and would try and watch when the other children put things on about them on TV, Angel even had a small crush on Sephiroth. But once he started acting out to harm the planet Angel set out to stop him. Sephiroth could possibly described as Angel's nemisis; Sephiroth had tried to use Angel multiple times and turn her to the dark side (once succeeding). Angel did however, become terrified of Sephiroth after he had raped her; Angel tried to forgive him but she was always so scared and never felt she could trust him. There was a strange attraction between the two, probably fued much more by the fear from Angel and Sephiroth's lust for power. Sephiroth and Angel had one daughter together, Terra Grace Lennox. Tidus Quaa Angel had a crush on Tidus from the first moment she saw him; he was very carefree and handsome and was very kind to her, Tidus had liked Angel too but at the time she was on her pilgrimage and he was adapting to a new life in Spira so no relationship ever began. Ifalna Beaumia Leal Reichardt Skye Justine Lennox Skye was the eldests child of Angel's and probably the most close to her, just because they had more time together when Skye was growing up. Skye was Angel's first child and she adored her and would spoil her; Angel played with Skye all the time when they were together but when Skye was a teenager Angel left again on her second Pilgrimage. Skye thought she should take on the role of the mother and therefore cared very little for herself, Skye missed Angel very much but they would call and talk on the phone whenever possible. Terra Grace Lennox Dawn Rose Lennox Angel and Dawn did at times have a tense sort of relationship; Dawn wanted her mother to be home more often and resented her choice to die for the world but leave them. Angel thought that she had failed at being a mother because Dawn was so unhappy but Dawn would regularly tell Angel that the only good aspects of her life and personality were due to her mother. Angel encouraged Dawn's artistic talents and would spend days looking after Dawn whenever she was sick. Kenton Jonathon Lennox Angel often refered to as Kenton as a big teady bear; Kenton was Angel's eldest son and she did at time forget how to treat him differently from her girls. Kenton was very close to his mother; he would tell her anything and they loved their time together. Although Kenton tried his best to take care of other people and hide when he was really hurting Angel could always tell when he was the slightest bit sad and would know how to cheer him up again. Lillian Anne Lennox Lillian was very independent from her mother; she was much more of a daddy's girl and spent more time with Baralai rather than Angel; Samuel Jack "SJ" Joseph Lennox Marian Jessica Lennox Marian was very much like Angel and Angel knew this; although she was gone for most of Marian's childhood so was unable to care for her as she would have liked. Angel was able to make the voices in Marian's head disapear just by her presence so Marian craved to be close to her mother because she felt to normal and safe. Angel had tried to teach Marian about her powers but died when she was too young to understand. Otis Mark Rolling Angel though of Otis as her baby; he was the last child she was have in her human lifetime and she did often baby him. As an infant Otis was an incredibly sweet boy; he was an adorable baby and would cry whenever Angel left him, although as Otis got older he began to resent that his parents weren't together and blamed everyone else for this; he would sometimes get into arguments with Angel and call her cruel names. Despite this Otis would do anything his mother told him and loved her more than anything in the world. Otis was lost after her death and couldn't accept that she had returned as an Aeon because he'd already lost her once. Perry Oliver Lovel Perry was Angel's little boy; she loved how happy and hyper he was and would get angry at people when they upset him. Aenifa Esmé Lovel Aerith Gainsborough Seymour Guado Trivia Gallery﻿ tumblr_lmtm8jmg5T1qi6xn8o1_500.png|Angel and Baralai tumblr_lpsg95zkMm1qaaw85o1_500.png tumblr_ltuhwioENT1qbetb6o1_500.gif tumblr_lovxsqkb5X1qb2xuuo1_500.png|Angel and Baralai tumblr_lq82v8WpWZ1qashz2o1_500.png tumblr_lqcd8qk2h21qb2xuuo1_500.png tumblr_lury89aDBt1qjcp6mo1_500.jpg tumblr_luuxkgdSaM1qcra8po1_500.jpg tumblr_luuzclhLuY1qashz2o1_500.gif tumblr_luvnapQKWV1r5052bo1_500.jpg tumblr_luzd8gkO1P1qlce3wo1_500.gif tumblr_lulzu0FHtD1r4cuqeo1_500.jpg tumblr_lum1883lMf1qdf0ywo1_500.png tumblr_luzsohGWNR1r69dheo1_500.jpg tumblr_lv4nivrQBK1qay9u4o1_500.jpg tumblr_ly6afieMMN1r1tb1xo1_500.png tumblr_ly6g2rhIFy1qfhivao1_500.jpg tumblr_ly6j2dwghB1qbkhhbo1_500.jpg tumblr_ly64jkPwv21qay9u4o1_500.jpg tumblr_ly67hsBFJ81qbjflco1_500.jpg tumblr_ly69jn1n3B1qlkmnxo1_500.png tumblr_lym15bp7Fx1qfjszmo1_500.png tumblr_lyo4qfejyE1r7mqggo1_500.jpg tumblr_lyoju3yafU1r01j51o1_250.gif tumblr_lyoju3yafU1r01j51o2_250.gif tumblr_lyoju3yafU1r01j51o3_250.gif tumblr_lyoju3yafU1r01j51o4_250.gif tumblr_lyoju3yafU1r01j51o5_250.gif tumblr_lyoju3yafU1r01j51o6_250.gif tumblr_lyow5b2lOB1qfhivao1_500.gif tumblr_lyp7feiOV91rowt8no1_500.png tumblr_lyol0rXaHt1r3i0q8o2_500.gif tumblr_lyon7uR0Qg1qf325lo1_500.gif tumblr_lyon21ZaNY1r7ngqqo1_500.gif tumblr_lyoulqMzkI1qk397go1_500.png tumblr_lypdru1dhj1r2af8bo1_500.png tumblr_lypfk9laQR1r68ejco1_500.gif tumblr_lypopbuSv91qcbsioo1_500.png tumblr_lyprbngYfH1r7mqggo1_500.jpg tumblr_lypsiiFiRA1r2mynqo1_500.jpg tumblr_lypvcnx1uu1qlx1gf.gif tumblr_lypyr0Kgwj1r0ykd8o1_250.gif tumblr_lypyr0Kgwj1r0ykd8o2_250.gif tumblr_lyq5r5mC4G1qm8787o1_500.jpg tumblr_lru1pxLzdO1qcts8jo4_250.gif tumblr_lryf3pC1F01qb2xuuo3_500.gif tumblr_ls5i7oU8DI1qd1mbko1_500.jpg tumblr_lsjvziMHKZ1qho4rpo1_500.jpg tumblr_lsr2l7uxeJ1qahndbo1_500.png tumblr_ly6o3lpkET1rnbau8o4_r1_250.gif tumblr_m3fafato5O1rvo82vo3_250.gif tumblr_m4c3oq8nse1qig7wyo1_500.jpg tumblr_m6du4gl3sA1qio2ueo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_m6m0aiU7qw1rx59v2o2_500.gif tumblr_m6yh7mKsYq1qig7wyo1_250.jpg tumblr_m6yh7mKsYq1qig7wyo2_250.jpg tumblr_m6yh7mKsYq1qig7wyo3_250.jpg tumblr_m6yh7mKsYq1qig7wyo4_250.jpg tumblr_m6yhjdqOM81qdg1yho2_r1_500.png tumblr_m6yip3fFz11rt03plo1_500.png tumblr_m6yjpoxdBz1qk7u13o1_500.jpg tumblr_m6yow9U7J01r3i0q8o1_250.gif tumblr_m6yow9U7J01r3i0q8o3_250.png tumblr_m6yow9U7J01r3i0q8o4_250.gif tumblr_m6zzqoL2nW1qek0qio1_500.png tumblr_m7fmartkZv1r4sd5ro1_500.png tumblr_m7fnj2wx4x1qzhbz1o1_r1_500.jpg tumblr_m7mwnyS0AL1qay5ogo2_500.jpg tumblr_m8f0xiasdS1qf325lo1_r2_500.jpg tumblr_m8t5uw30P41r6tmpto1_250.png tumblr_m8uqfbYNeG1qapotyo1_500.jpg tumblr_m8x0aoxieA1qfacr7o1_500.png tumblr_m8y3zb9TM81qdz3mzo1_r1_500.gif tumblr_m8yhcicojb1r02hd1o1_250.gif tumblr_m8yhcicojb1r02hd1o2_250.gif tumblr_m8yhcicojb1r02hd1o3_250.gif tumblr_m8yhsx90bw1qjn70lo3_500.gif tumblr_m9iypyVmAe1qdyq6bo1_500.jpg tumblr_m9iypyVmAe1qdyq6bo2_500.jpg tumblr_m9j9ibqA6C1r7ngqqo1_500.png tumblr_m9q774EFQE1qzsojho1_250.jpg tumblr_m9q774EFQE1qzsojho2_250.jpg tumblr_m9u69g5lDq1qek0qio1_250.png tumblr_m9u69g5lDq1qek0qio2_250.png tumblr_m9u69g5lDq1qek0qio3_250.png tumblr_m9u69g5lDq1qek0qio4_250.png tumblr_m9u69g5lDq1qek0qio6_250.png tumblr_m9vwnajeIt1qht54lo1_500.png tumblr_m9w1su0KRo1r2sokso1_r3_500.png tumblr_m9wh72qqNE1rt03plo1_r1_500.gif tumblr_m9zaipw6mW1qj13ofo1_500.jpg tumblr_m57xgeYy8K1r9yuxto2_500.gif tumblr_m80rh4qH4O1qhp2ojo1_500.png tumblr_m81k0t70B51qk381no1_500.png tumblr_m95d30fseR1qlaf43o2_250.jpg tumblr_m9896cbQzh1qay5ogo2_500.jpg tumblr_ma2xoy1pBq1rc9lv8o1_500.png Category:Characters Category:List of Cetra Category:Main Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:The Future